Say What You Wanna Say And Let The Words Fall Out
by epiphanyximenezrosenbaum
Summary: China is looking for a queen to rule the kingdom with him. Could Epiphany Ximenez-Rosenbaum be the girl of his dreams? ChinaxOC oneshot OOC China


"I'm tired of all these women, aru!" Yao sighed and shooed away the last promising suitor. Emperor Yao was required to find a bride within the year or lose his crown.

All the women that Yao had to choose from as a bride were all wealthy and very pretty, but not what he wanted. He wanted a woman who was rare in both spirit and appearances.

You were a seamstress in the village below the palace which sat on a hill overlooking the quaint town. You made clothing for many people, rich and poor. You made many different garments from many different materials. You were skilled with needlework and could create and repair any clothing in mere minutes. Sadly, you lived in your clothing shop all alone. Many men tried pursuing you but none of them caught your interest.

"I'm surprised a young woman so beautiful as you isn't married yet!" an old woman kindly smiled at you as she received her clothing.

"I just haven't found that special someone yet" You smiled back and organized your sewing tools

"I have a feeling he'll be one lucky man to have such a sweet young lady like you as his bride!" the woman chirped and left your shop. Outside the shop you saw many people rushing outside the store window. You flipped the sign on the shop door to read "closed" as you walked to see what the commotion was about.

"The Emperor shall be evaluating all the eligible maidens in the village to see which lucky woman will be his bride!" a royal guard announced as you stood amongst the crowd. The only thing you knew about the emperor was that he was often traveling around the world.

"All unmarried women step forward!" The guard shouted as you pushed and shoved until you joined a long line of women. The crowd of villagers made a circle around the line as guards cleared the way as the Emperor made his way to the line. He was quite handsome and had simple garments of green and brown. He began scanning the women up and down, examining them with deep chocolate eyes. He began nodding and shaking his head at the women. Those he shook his head at, were pulled out of the line by a guard.

You stood nervously as he approached you. You felt your face grow warm as his brown orbs met your (e/c) ones. He gave you a soft smile and nodded to you. You secretly gave a sigh of relief. One by one, many left the line until you and three other women remained.

"Those of you who remain, congratulations. To be worthy of being my bride, you all must each give me something that you have crafted by hand. Your item must be durable and unbreakable, like our marriage would be. You all have seven days and seven nights. Good luck, aru!" Emperor Yao announced as all the women and yourself bowed to him respectfully.

You returned to your shop with heavy thoughts.

"How can I make him something by hand that will not break? All my clothing can rip and tear….." You muttered. You wanted to make the Emperor a beautiful robe. You tried making robes with different materials then puncturing it to test it. The wool robe tore easily, the cotton one did too, as did the plant fibers. Days and nights began to pass. You now only had two days and two nights left.

"I need to clear my head…" you sighed and brought some bits of food with you for a snack and walked through the village. You walked until you reached the outskirts. Thick bamboo trunks were abundant everywhere. You found an old stump and sat down. A small pond quietly murmured nearby as the moon's reflection glistened upon it. You softly began crying.

"There's no way to make something that can't break by hand. I might as well give up" You sniffled

A soft grunt started you in your thoughts. You looked to see a small panda looking up at you. It squealed and rolled around cutely. You smiled and dried your eyes and unwrapped your snack that had cooked fish and rice. You gently gave the cooked fish to the panda as it grunted in gratitude.

The panda walked towards some nearby bamboo as you watched it cut the bamboo stalk down with its claws. It began eating the trunk and leaves and it looked directly as you. You blinked and rubbed your eyes as you noticed something gold shimmering. You walked over towards the bamboo stump. You peered inside the stump and noticed golden liquid inside. You gently dipped your hand in to discover it was not water, but soft silk!

"Wow…." You gasped and felt it's smooth texture. You gently pulled the silk out and held it. It shone brilliantly under the moon's light.

"This is more than enough to make a robe!" You smiled widely and quickly patted the panda's head. You stored the silk in your pouch and hurried back to your shop.

You spent the rest of the night and the following day, dying, weaving, sewing and stitching the silk into a magnificent robe. You made the robe a lovely shade of red with gold embroidery. You considered imprinting a dragon on the back until you decided to go with a panda as a way of honoring your friend who gave you the silk. When it was finally done, you carefully stored the robe away for tomorrow.

The next day you chose to wear your favorite (f/c) colored dress that had (f/f) flowers on the sleeves and edges of the dress. You carefully carried the robe to the town center and lined up with the same women as before.

Emperor Yao stood as the other women held out their objects. The first woman made a pot. Yao took his sword and slashed through it. The second woman made a painting but it was slashed by Yao's sword as well. The next woman made a bamboo statue that was sliced in half by the sword's blade. You nervously held up your robe for Yao to see.

"A robe? What was she thinking? He'll cut it too!" villagers murmured and gave you pitying or shocked expressions.

Yao raised his sword and lunged. His blade met the fabric. Yao looked to see not a single scratch on the robe. Not a thread was out of place.

"I don't believe it, aru!" Yao gasped and tried to tear the fabric. It did not stretch or budge.

"Alright then," Yao beckoned to a guard who handed him a torch. Yao tried lighting the fabric on fire but it wouldn't go up in flames.

"Then it's decided. You shall be my bride" Yao smiled at you and kissed your hand. The villagers clapped and cheered for you as petals and confetti filled the air.

"May I know the name of my bride?" Yao asked as he gazed at you with a soft smile

"(y/n), your highness" you answered

"No need to be so formal! Your going to be my wife, aru!" Yao smiled and hugged you.

"Tonight there shall be a festival in honor of our marriage" Yao murmured as he held you.

The following day you and Yao were married. Yao wore the robe you made him and the festival began. Lanterns and fireworks illuminated the night sky as you and Yao sat in the palace gardens, overlooking the village that was filled with lights and people celebrating.

"I must say, this robe is magnificent! It's the softest silk I've ever felt!" Yao grinned as he hugged you closer to him.

"And how did you know I love pandas, aru?!" Yao asked

"Let's just say I had a special feeling" You smiled as he softly kissed you as red, white, gold and green fireworks began to burst in the starry sky above you two.


End file.
